


Dama della notte

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gin [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una dama silenziosa che vaga nella notte.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Howling in the dark” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 518.★ Prompt/Traccia: 11. A è l’unico essere umano in un branco di lupi mannari.Scritta sentendo: The White Stag.





	Dama della notte

Dama della notte

 

Prussia camminava con passi cadenzati, i lunghi capelli argentei le mulinavano dietro le spalle minute. La sua ombra, creata dalla luce della luna, si allungava sugli alberi scuri della foresta e copriva le rocce che disseminavano il prato verde.

La giovane donna indossava un abito blu-scuro che spiccavano in contrasto con i color scuri intorno a lei. Si chinò e prese un mazzo di fiorellini bianchi che cresceva da terra, socchiuse gli occhi e ne ispirò il profumo.

I petali le sfiorarono le labbra sottili.

Alzò il capo e inspirò l’aria umida della sera.

< In queste notti mi sento così sola > pensò, guardando la luna piena. Si mise i fiori tra i capelli e continuò ad avanzare, nel suo incedere la spada al suo fianco ondeggiava, tintinnando. Si accarezzò la cicatrice sulla sua guancia. < Non posso raggiungere gli altri fino a tarda notte, quando saranno completamente lupi e controllati. Fino a quel momento, devastati dalla trasformazione in corso, non mi riconoscerebbero. Tenterebbe di sbranarmi, devono prima banchettare con dei cervi. Sperando che nessuno di loro resti ferito con quelle grandi corna > pensò.

Raggiunse un grosso masso, ricoperto da muschio e vi si sedette. Si udirono gli ululati disperati dei lupi mannari in lontananza, s’intravedevano le figure di alcune di loro che si dimenavano grottescamente.

Prussia chiuse gli occhi e gettò indietro la testa, ad ogni verso avvertiva una fitta all’altezza del petto.

< La mia intera famiglia, tutti i miei cari, sono stati tramutati in lupi mannari. Territori contaminati dalla malvagità umana, corrotti dalle fabbriche e dal desiderio di conquistare queste terre. Hanno sottomesso la natura è questo ha deformato la natura stessa di noi creature immortali che raffiguriamo territori.

Spariamo e ricompariamo con altri nomi. Io sono rimasta umana solo perché sono lo spettro di terre che sono cambiate così tanto. La sorella maggiore di una di quelle che terre che più di altre si sono risvegliate alla sete di potere >.

Una lacrima le rigò il viso.

“Luna, oh cara luna, ti prego proteggili. Fai che il mio branco torni da me, ti supplico” implorò. Allungò una mano verso la luna, aveva le dita sottili e pallide.

Singhiozzò, mentre una lacrima le cadeva a terra, perdendosi tra gli steli d’erba.

< Ricordo quando mio fratello era ancora un tenero frugoletto umano. Aveva due grandi occhi azzurri, era forte già dall’epoca, le guance rosse e i capelli dorati. Era il mio piccolo dolce sole.

Era cresciuto così sano e forte, un guerriero, ma troppo pieno di sé. Non ha mai imparato dai suoi errori ed io non ho saputo proteggerlo.

Vorrei tornare indietro, cambiare le cose, impedirgli di divenire un lupo mannaro. Vederlo a ridere e scherzare con un bicchiere di birra. Solo in quei momenti era meno serioso del solito > pensò.

Si socchiuse la blusa blu, lasciando intravedere la stoffa candida della sua camicia. I suoi stivali neri affondavano nel terreno, strati di brina ghiacciata si erano formati sugli steli d’erba.

Un’aquila atterrò nel suo nido nell’albero sopra di lei, il suo verso stridulo si perdeva negli ululati dei lupi.


End file.
